


Waking Every Liar

by voleuse



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The truth is like a pearl beneath my tongue but I can't use it anymore</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Every Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. Title and summary adapted from Jeffrey Foucault's "Wild Waste and Welter."

The cigarette glowed a bright, almost neon orange in the shade of twilight. Jaye contemplated the color for a moment, leaning against the siding of her trailer as she waggled it between her fingers. "It's almost pretty." Then she brought it to her lips, taking a deep, luxurious breath before she released a cloud of smoke.

Then she choked. "Motherf--" Her lungs rebelled, pounding against her ribs in an attempt to escape the unfamiliar miasma.

"Hey, now." Mahandra patted her on the back. "Didn't I say you'd be better off with a bottle of vodka?"

"And a jar of olives." Jaye glared at her. "Don't get all self-righteous with me--I've seen you smoke."

"Better for _you_," Mahandra clarified. "With your luck, you'll end up setting the trailer park on fire."

"God, I hope that's not the plan." Jaye glared through her kitchenette window, and the damn Tickle-Me-Elmo waved at her. "That's not the plan, is it?" she shouted. "I have to live here, you know!"

Mahandra snatched the cigarette out of Jaye's fingers. "Give me that." She took a quick drag, then flicked the ashes off with her pinkie.

"Cool," Jaye observed.

"Are you talking to the Elmo again?" Mahandra asked.

"Yes." Jaye cleared her throat three times, then smiled. "That doesn't bother you?"

"That you're crazy?" Mahandra shrugged. "I keep a journal with all the conversations you have with your imaginary friends."

"Becoming a novelist?"

"Or witness for the prosecution."

"Funny." Jaye thwacked Mahandra on the shoulder.

Mahandra thwacked her back. "You're lucky your sister's a lawyer."

Jaye would have hit her again, but a clown rode up on a horse and asked her for a light before she had the chance.


End file.
